Lemonade
by SapphireofDreams
Summary: Sometimes, he was aggressive. Sometimes caring. Sometimes he took it slow and sometimes he was submissive. But I loved every bit of him and how me made love to me. Series of one-shot with pearlshipping lemon!


**Sometimes, he was aggressive. Sometimes caring. Sometimes he took it slow and sometimes he was submissive. But I loved every bit of him and how me made love to me.**

 **Series of one-shot with pearlshipping lemon!**

 **Welcome to the Lemonade Series! As I said, I will continue writing more smuts if I get positive reviews, so here I am! Each chapter will be different, may be AU or anime based. If you want me to write any smut chapter, PM me your idea and plot. I will accept it!**

 **On with the fic!**

...

"I don't want to do this!" A blue haired girl shouted desperately, trying to free herself from the grip of her so called 'best friends.'

The girls smiled a innocent smile and a brown haired girl, placing a hand on her hip and another on the wall in which the girl was pinned said,"But you lost the bet Dawn."

Dawn mumbled something under her breath and cursed her luck along with the girls standing in front of her. Misty gave a fake laugh,"You're not scared, are you?"

Dawn didn't reply. Her hand balled up into a fist and she looked away, pouting.

May and Misty sat on a table, while Zoey was leaning against the door, making sure the girl couldn't escape.

Misty said once again,"You said you'll do anything if May doesn't eat chocolate for two hours. And she did. You can't back away now." Dawn cursed herself,"You all hid the chocolates I brought and that's pure cheating."

Zoey laughed,"Anything is fair in love, war and bet.''

"Shut up flame head," Dawn poked her tongue at her.

"But bet is a bet and you can't back off," May said,"You made me stay away from chocolates for so long! You deserve a punishment." Misty balled her fist in air,"And you have to do it."

"Zoey.. Save me..." Dawn slowly pleaded.

"Dawn is right, she can't do it," Zoey smiled at Dawn and her face lit up, making Misty and May glare at the red haired tomboy. Zoey continued,"We can make the task easier by locking her there." Dawn's face instantly fell,"Meanie"

Zoey gave May and Misty a victory sign and those two high fived. Dawn shouted in despair,"But it is the boy's bathroom for God's sake! How am I supposed to stay there for one hour? What if the warden locks up? I will be trapped there for one whole night!"

Misty brought out something from her pocket and wiggled it in air,"May and Zoey are in charge of cleaning the corridors today and I am staying to help them. If you get locked up, we will rescue you fellow!"

Dawn gave a defeated sigh,"What if someone notices me? I will be nicknamed as pervy-Dawn!"

"The whole school is empty except the boys who're practicing for a soccer match. So, you will be safe. They will take a bath and go. Moreover, you can hide in the toilet," Zoey said as if it were that easy.

"Right," May added,"Max once told me that the toilet is on the left of the locker and bathroom on the opposite of locker, so you will be safe Chica."

"But I don't want to do this!" Dawn said, giving the girls a innocent look. Zoey added,"Your puppy face is not going to work."

...

"Stupid me!" Dawn cursed herself while leaning against the door of the bathroom,"Why did I propose that stupid bet in the first place?" She mentally cursed her luck, then her friends. It was a friendly game, which made her a prey. So much for calling them friends.

Her eyes widened and her palms started to sweat. She could hear voices, someone or rather a whole group was heading where she was. Scared for her dignity, she ran and hid herself in the bathroom, making sure to keep the door a bit ajar for not arousing suspicion.

She heard the boys entering the room, laughing and discussing.

"We will surely win!" Dawn heard someone say enthusiastically. She knew it was Barry.

"Don't get your hopes up," another said. Dawn assumed it was Drew.

"Well, being confident is not bad Drew." Typical Ash. Dawn hid a laugh. Then another voice said,"You're the one to talk about confidence? Ashy-boy, you chicken out even while talking to her!" Dawn's grip on her skirt stiffened. Ash liked someone?

She heard a scoff. "At least I don't insult her like you and Drew do to your crushes!" Dawn giggled. Ash might be dense but even he could see through the teasing May and Misty suffered because of Drew and Gary.

"For once I agree with Pathetic," a cold voice said. Dawn rolled her eyes, Paul could not praise Ash without insulting him.

"Shut up! You cold hearted jerk!" Dawn heard Drew and Gary shout together,"At least we talk to them! You just ignore Zoey."

Dawn's eyes widened and a smile covered her face. So Paul did like Zoey! She is surely gaining some gossips topic!

"What did you say?"

"Just what you heard dumb!"

"Stop it!" Ash shouted.

"You know what," Gary said and Dawn sensed the playfulness in his voice,"You started it!"

Ash defended himself,"No! You did!"

Drew and Paul agreed,"Ash deserves a punishment."

Dawn heard everything go silent then heard a series of commotion. Resisting her urge to peek, she bit her lip in anticipation. Her heart beat nearly stopped when she saw the bathroom door being opened, a figure pushed inside and then the sound of door shutting and being locked.

She wasn't sure if Ash had felt her presence. His back was facing her and Dawn bit her lip. She was going to get busted, by Ash, her crush.

"That jerks!" She heard Ash mumble and witnessed him getting up. Her eyes widened in horror. She was going to die out of embarrassment!

Her stomach twisted and her heart was beating so rapidly. A small lump formed in her throat and her mind went blank when she saw Ash turning.

Ash's eyes widened and he rubbed his eyes to check twice. He took a deep breath and Dawn thinking he was going to shout, quickly covered his mouth with her palm.

"Don't shout! Please Ash! I will be so dead!" She said, panicking. "It was a dare, by Misty and May and Zoey and I am so sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop or listen anything! I won't tell anyone!" She quickly said,"Please tell me you will keep it a secret?"

Ash made some muffled moans and Dawn quickly removed her hand from his mouth, blushing profusely,"Sorry.'"

"Stop hyperventilating okay? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Dawn gave a awkward chuckle,"Sorry.''

"Our friends are just something, they think so similar, like locking us in a bathroom!" Ash said, a little uneasy in her presence. Dawn mumbled,"Right."

"So, what you heard everything?" Ash asked, colour rising to his cheeks. Dawn gave a heavy sigh,"I heard Paul has a thing for Zoey, Drew and Gary, and bla bla bla."

Ash's blush deepened,"About me?"

Dawn gulped,"That girl must be lucky to have caught your attention." Ash smiled warmly,"I am lucky to have met her.''

Dawn wanted to know who she was but she knew the name will break her beyond limits. What doesn't kill you, makes you strong. She wasn't sure now.

"Dawn?" Ash asked, coming closer and standing beside her. Dawn was sure her heart skipped a beat.

"Hmm?"

"Is there someone you love?" He asked, playing with his fingers. Dawn eyed him curiously,"Why?"

"Otherwise, I wanted to say something,'' he finally said. Dawn bit her lip till she tasted copper. Was he going go confess? Was she that lucky to have caught his attention?

"I.. May be.." She mumbled. Ash's hope died,"Oh.."

Dawn was unable to read the expression in his eyes, was he hurt?

"Something wrong?" She slowly asked.

He rubbed his nose profusely and said,"No."

Dawn quickly looked away. His actions, words, scent, were making her crazy. If she doesn't control herself, she will surely regret kissing him.

She leaned against the wall again and played with the strand of her hair. Ash slowly said,"Stop it."

She raised her eyebrows,"Stop what?"

"Being so attractive and cool and cute at the same time," he said and went over her, gripping her wrist,"It makes me crazy." He said and Dawn's eyes widened. "Ash.." She slowly said and found something wet, soft yet sweet on her lips.

Before she could even react, he pulled away, a sorry expression on his face. She slowly said,"Ash?" He turned away, his body shaking in anger,"I should have controlled myself."

"I don't regret it," Dawn said, making him face her,"I won't regret doing it again and again and again." He gave her a lustful smile as if someone had given a child his favourite candy. He leaned down to connect their lips.

She closed her eyes and rose on her toes.

Ash let go of her hand and placed his hands on her waist to raise her. Dawn snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, making him deepen the kiss.

Dawn began caressing his untamed hair with her hand and crooked her head sideways, sucking and trying to match his rhythm profusely. Ash began running his hand in her back. They kissed for what seemed like eternity and when the lack of air became more than the desire for each other, they separated, taking deep breath.

"You don't know how much I wanted this," Ash said, pinning her against the wall and connecting their lips again. This time, it was more passionate, more heated and more intimate. Dawn felt Ash's hand drawing circles on her back and she moaned involuntarily. Using her fingers, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hand through his chest. She was grateful that he wasn't wearing a vest as he was just back from practice.

Feeling her cold fingers in his torso, Ash let out a long moan and bit her lip. Running his other hand through her thigh, he was satisfied at the effect he was having on her.

Dawn smirked when she felt his arousal on her heated core. Grinding against him, she purred in pure pleasure. Ash took a deep breath and with a quick movement, took her shirt off and placed it on the basin beside him. He stared at her almost nude form for a second and licked his lips.

"Don't stare like that," Dawn blushed and covered herself with her arms. Ash held her arms and placed a kiss on her lip,"You're beautiful." Pulling her close to him and then unclasping her bra, he put it on the shirt.

"Ash.." Dawn purred when Ash gripped one of her breast and licked the other one. Struggling with the hook of his pants, she quickly got rid of it and then took off her skirt in one go. Just left in their boxers and panties, Dawn let out a long an loud moan when Ash bit in her nipple and using his other hand, slipped a finger in her heated core.

Shutting her eyes in pleasure, she moaned,"A-Ah A-Ash.." Taking it as a good signal, he started pumping his fingers inside her slowly, waiting for her to adjust to the sensation. A pure look of bliss covered Dawn's face when he gave her breast another lick.

Feeling the need to grab something, she quickly gripped his member, taking him by surprise.

"Feels so.." Ash said between breaths.

"Good." Dawn finished for him. He kept moving his fingers inside her and slowly inserted another one, making her moan even louder. Satisfied, he tried inserting another finger when Dawn stopped him,"No more please. I won't be able to handle it."

Dawn knew she was making him enjoy it. She rubbed and massaged his penis, trying to catch the rhythm of his intrusion. Their lips were locked and Dawn felt her orgasm coming.

Her grip on his shoulder increased and she began massaging him with all her might. "Shit Dawn," she heard Ash say,"I am so close." She hummed,"Me too."

Her stomach twisted profusely and she came on his fingers, breathing profusely. She was still massaging him and felt him tense too. She leaned into him, pressing their body together and stopped when he was about to come.

"Ah," she smiled when Ash gave a annoyed growl.

"I have other plans for you," she said and backed him on the door. Then giving him a chaste kiss, she pressed a kiss on his neck, biting it gently. "Dawn.."

Planting kiss on his chest, then his torso and finally on his navel, she slowly licked the penis. She had felt it before, but nothing could beat the sensation of actually tasting it. She heard Ash whimper and smiled in satisfaction at the effect her touch was having on her.

Giving the head a kiss again, she heard Ash growl,"Stop teasing.."

Laughing at his impatience, she slowly took the whole thing in her mouth. Her eyes filled with water and she mentally said,"Damn! He is so big." A loud moan escaped Ash's mouth and he buckled his hips forward, making her gag.

"Sorry," he sheepishly said. Dawn grabbed his balls and began bobbing her head up and Dawn on his manhood."Holy shit!" Ash said in ecstasy. Playing with his ball and rubbing her clitoris with her other hand, she felt another orgasm making its way into her body.

Ash gripped her hair and closed his eyes, letting out the most erotic voice Dawn had ever heard.

"Close..." He said again and began massaging her boobs. Dawn moaned and began throbbing harder. She wasn't going to come twice when Ash hadn't even come once.

The balls twitched and Dawn felt Ash's member shaking and then her mouth filled up with his juices. She smiled and rubbed herself harder, licking and cleaning the mess while she herself came again. Ash slowly picked her up and locked lips with her again. He tasted himself but was not at all concerned about it.

Grinding against him, he could feel the desperateness in her actions. He hugged her tightly, picking her up and taking her over the marble wash basin, placing her on the elevated platform.

"Ash, I need you," Dawn said and grabbed his shoulder, running her hand on his cheek,''So badly."

Ash pressed their forehead and whispered in her ears,"I am not doing this for just fun or attraction or out of lust. I want you, everyday, every hour, every minute, by my side." A tear of happiness rolled down Dawn's cheek,"I love you Ash, so much.''

"I love you so much that it drives me crazy Dawn," Ash kissed her again. This time, the kiss was somehow more passionate yet delicately sweet. Grabbing his penis and placing it in front of her entrance, she moaned into the kiss.

"Ash.. Please.. No teasing.." She breathed out and Ash began kissing her neck, marking her. He grinded against her and laughed when she gave a frustrated moan,"Ketchum!"

He silenced her with another kiss and slowly entered her, gasping at the tightness. Dawn cried out,"Ouch! Ouch! Slowly idiot!"

"Is it your first time?" Ash asked, surprised. Dawn gave him a stern glare,"you better don't tell anyone or I will kill you."

He kissed her forehead,"As you want Blueberry."

He captured her lips again and slowly pushed inside her. Her grip in her shoulder tightened and he knew he would have some bruises there. Hitting her barrier, he asked again,"Are you sure?"

Pulling him for another kiss, she said her wish. He started massaging her breast and played with her hair to deviate her mind. Dawn closed her eyes and bit his lip. He slowly broke her barrier and thrusted deep inside her. She knew it was going to hurt but in reality, it not only hurt but pained like a bitch. A few tears rolled down her eyes and Ash wiped it away with his fingers, whispering,"It is fine. I am here, I will always be here." He hated it. He hated hurting someone so close to him, so precious to him.

She moved slightly, signalling she was fine now. He slowly pulled out of her and entered again. "Dawn," he breathed out,"You're so tight." Dawn locked their lips again,"So good.." She mumbled.

Ash slowly picked up pace and began thrusting into her a little faster, grunting and breathing heavily. Dawn moaned with his every movement and slowly said,"Faster, please." If she wanted it, who was he to deny her?

"Ah! Ash!" Dawn moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed out heavily,"I am so close." He started pumping faster, feeling his orgasm coming soon too,"Me too.''

Dawn moaned loudly when his pace increased beyond her imagination. His breath quickened and he felt her body shaking, her walls clutching his member tightly, making it difficult for him to maintain his speed. With a loud cry of his name, she covered him with her juices.

He grunted at her warmth covering him and it was enough for him to lose himself too. With a last slam, he filled her with his juice.

Breathing heavily, he pressed his forehead against hers and slowly said,"You're incredible.''

"You're amazing," Dawn giggled.

Once they caught their breath, Dawn kissed him softly and asked,"What are we now?" Dawn was silenced with another kiss on her lips,"You're my muse, my everything."

"Isn't it strange our friends locked us up? On the same day?" Dawn asked.

"Now when I think of it, it is quite strange."

...

"So we won?" May asked enthusiastically and clasped her hands together. Drew rolled her eyes and Misty laughed,"Knowing Dawn, she would have probably made her move."

"Will they know that the door was never locked?" Barry asked and Paul grunted,"Who cares?" Zoey rolled her eyes,"We did. That's why they're together!"

"Can't debate on that," Gary said,"Though I am dying to know how Ashy-boy is doing."

Barry put a finger on his chin,"So, with whom are we playing match makers next?" Every one gave each other a shy look and said together,"Shut up Barry!''

...


End file.
